The New Digidestined
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: An evil force is corrupting Digimon, and it's up to a new group of Digidestined to stop it... ON HIATUS, no lonmger taking applications.
1. Our Adventure Begins

The New Digidestined

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once- I don't own Digimon, but I do own myself, my partner, Cheetahmon, and any other made-up Digimon you see here. My brother owns himself and his partner, Lizarmon. Any other Human character and their Digimon belong to them.

And anything else, like references to movies and such aren't mine either.

Oh, and don't review if you don't like it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Our Adventure Begins 

Juliahummed asong to herself as she worked on the computer. Suddenly, something caught her attention: a signal that she had mail. She clicked on the button and a window popped up. And she stared. The e-mail labelsimply: _**So you want to become a Digidestined?**_

_Huh? It must be a fake._ Glancing at the spot where the sender's name would be, she blinked when she realized there was nothing but "Unknown Sender"._Maybe it's a virus._ But curiosity prompted her to open it. Her blue eyes widened as she read the message:

_**Dear Julia,  
**_**_We know you are a big fan of Digimon, so we want you and your brother to come to the Digital World at once! Please help us! You and several others are our only hope…_** _**If you want to come, please respond. **_

There was no signature. Julia leaned backwards slightly. _This has got to be a joke. _But still…

She clicked the button that said **Reply**, and began to write. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed out: **_Sure. Why not?_ **

Then she pressed **Send**. At that moment, the computer turned off. "Huh? What the-!"

And then, without warning, the screen flashed multiple colors, and bolts of electricity ran across it.

At that moment, her younger brother, Richie, came running into the room. "Hey!" He shouted. "What did you do?"

"How the heck should I know?"

Just then, there was a huge burst of light that blinded them…

* * *

"Ughh…" 

When Julia came to, she realized she was lying on a field of grass. _What? _Hurriedly, she got up, and looked around. She was standing in the middle of a sylvan glen, and lying next to her was her younger brother.

"Richie! Wake up damn it!"

Her younger brother came to rather quickly. "Huh? What? Where are we?"

Julia shook her head. "Honestly, I have _no _idea."

Richie stood up and looked around. After a while, he said, "Well, we should probably try to find someone who can tell us what this place is."

"Right." Julia looked at her brother and blinked. "Hey! What's with the new outfit?"

Richie looked at himself, and his eyes widened in amazement. Before, he wore a simple sleeveless shirt and shorts, but now, he sported a light blue T-shirt with a black Chinese dragon on it with black trims on the sleeves, collar, and on the bottom underneath a dark blue overshirt, jeans, white socks, andblue and black sneakers.

Then he looked at her and said, "You should check yourself."

Juliastared at herself in suprise.She now wore her favorite white T-shirt with the red, white and blue star outline on it, with a red hooded jacket on top, along with jeans, and white sneakers.

"Woah…" She put a hand to her head, and felt something. "Huh?" Julia grabbed the object, and pulled it down so she could see what it was: a pair of silvery goggles with blue tints. She also spotted something on her wrist: a purple watch with a pink ring around the screen and pink buttons.

Glancing at Richie, she saw he had something similar, only it was silver and blue.

"Oookayy…this is getting weird. But we won't figure this out by standing around. Come on."

* * *

Sometime later, they were walking along when they heard shouts. 

"AAHH!"

"Run for it!"

Out of nowhere, two figures barreled out of the woods, and ran straight into them.

"Ow…"

"Hey! Get off my back!"

"Only if you remove your arm first!"

When the four of them untangled themselves, Julia found herself staring for the third time that day.

In front of them were two non-human creatures. The first was a bipedal cheetah with gold bands on her ankles, wrists and tail (one on each), and a big gold collar with some kind of engravings on it. The other one was a large blue white-spotted gecko with big green eyes. Julia quickly recognized them as Digimon that she and her brother created, called Cheetahmon and Lizarmon, respectively.

**_Digimon Info _**

_Cheetahmon is a Rookie-level Beast Digimon known for her great speed.She takes downher enemies withher Rainbow Spark Ball and Rainbow Spark Punch attacks. _

_Lizarmon is a small, timid Reptile Digimon at the Rookie level, who prefers to run away from battle. But when he needs to, he attacks with his Burner Breath ability._

**_End Info _**

"A-are you…Digimon?" Julia asked amazed.

"Yeah, we are! And what are you?" asked Cheetahmon in annoyance. (Apparently, this one was a female.)

"Well, were' Humans…" Richie began, but Lizarmon interrupted.

"Uh, excuse me, but there's a big horde of Flymon coming this way, so I think we'd better run!"

Sure enough, out of the trees came a large group of huge yellow-and-black striped bee-like creatures.

_**Digimon Info **_

_Flymon are nasty Champion-level Insect Digimon that is easily angered. They always travel in groups, so they can pummel their victims with their Deadly Stinger (1) attack! _

_**End Info **_

"Grr! Deadly Stinger!"

The stingers on the ends of the abdomens shot out at the foursome, forcing them to run.

"Just what did you do to make them so mad?" Julia screamed.

"It wasn't me!" Cheetahmon yelled back. "Lizarmon fell into their nest!"

"Well how was I supposed to know they don't like visitors?"

Suddenly, Julia tripped over a tree root and fell on her face. The others stopped to help her.

"Are you alright?" Richie asked.

"Yeah." answered the other girl, getting up. It was then that Cheetahmon noticed the colorful watches on their wrists.

"Hey isn't that…" She muttered, nudging Lizarmon.

"Yeah! I think it is!"

"Then they must be…"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the buzzing of the Flymon's wings.

"We have to protect them!" Cheetahmon shouted. She ran forward, and held out her paws. A ball of rainbow-colored energy formed in them. "RAINBOW SPARK BALL!" She threw the energy ball at them, but they swerved out of the way.

Lizarmon trembled slightly, but yelled, "Burner Breath!" shooting out a small fireball from his mouth that the Flymon dodged too.

"It's no use!" Julia exclaimed. "The Flymon are too fast!"

"DEADLY STINGER!" The two Humans and two Digimon jumped out of the way of another needle barrage. Suddenly, the two items on the boy and girl's wrists began to glow. All of a sudden, two beams of energy shot from the devices and struck Cheetahmon and Lizarmon, and they started to radiate so much energy that it was hard to look at them…

_"Cheetahmon Digivolve to… Tigramon!" _

_"Lizarmon Digivolve to… Velocimon!"_

When the light faded, two new Digimon stood in the places of the Rookie Digimon. Tigramon was big white tiger with blue stripes and a gold collar, as well as gold bands on her ankles and tail. Velocimon was a big red velociraptor with an all-white face with what looked like red lines of paint coming from his eyes.

**_Digimon Info _**

_Tigramon is a powerful and graceful Beast Digimon who takes out her enemies with her Cat's Eye Orb and Needle Fur attacks. _

_Velocimon is one Dinosaur Digimon you do not want to mess with! He tears apart his enemies with his Sickle Claw attack, and then destroys them with his Flame Sphere attack! _

**_End Info _**

The two evolved Digimon stared down their opponents for a minute, then rushed into battle.

"Sickle Claw!" Velocimon shouted, as his claws started glowing, and he jumped into the air, slicing a few Flymon to shreds of data.

"Needle Fur!" Tigramon growled, raising her hackles, and several needles struck the enemy.

"Okay, now together!" Velocimon exclaimed.

Tigramon nodded. "Right. Cat's Eye Orb!" She opened her mouth, and shot out a rainbow-colored orb with a black slit down the middle like a cat's eye.

"Flame Sphere!" from out of Velocimon's mouth came a large fireball. The two attacks destroyed most of the Flymon, forcing the survivors to retreat.

"Alright!" Julia and Richie exclaimed. At that moment, the Champion Digimon reverted back to their Rookie stage, but looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

"You mean you were looking for us?" 

A few minutes later, the humans and Digimon sat together, talking.

"That's right," Cheetahmon said, nodding. "You see, a while back, normal, peaceful Digimon started going wild and attacking everyone they met. The four Sovereigns- That is, Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zhquaimon, and Ebonwumon- sent us to find the Digidestined that could help save the world."

"And you think were' them?" asked Julia in amazement.

"Well, you have the D-Watches, don't you?"

Julia looked down at hers. "Is that what it is?"

"Yeah," said Lizarmon, "And we have to find them."

"Just how many Digidestined are there supposed to be?" Richie asked.

"I don't know, he never really said."

The two humans promptly fell over.

"Well," said Julia, getting to her feet, "I guess we'll have to look for them…"

"AH! HELP!"

"Did you hear that?" exclaimed Richie.

"It sounds like someone is in trouble!" said Lizarmon.

"Well, let's go help them!" Julia shouted. The others nodded, and they ran off in the direction of the voice…

**_To be continued…_**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

(1) Yeah, I may change the attacks of some Digimon if I feel like it. 

Bio Information:  
Name: (You don't have to give your last name if you don't want)  
Age:  
Gender:  
Description: (Eyes, hair, skin, outfit)  
D-Watch Colors: (2 of them)  
Crest: (name & description)  
Personality:

Partner name:  
Species:  
Type:  
Attacks: (name & description)  
Personality:  
Evolutions: (description, attack, and attack description)

And that's it. I'll pick at least 5-6, but I may add others in later. So if you want to join, just e-mail me or put a bio in your review.


	2. More Digidestined!

Okay, here's where some of the reviewers come in. But be warned: I have trouble keeping you in character, but I'll do the best I can.

**_Digimon American Cager_**- Don't worry, you're showing up here

**_Fire-Bearer Kite_**- Thanks! Now, I just need Windmon's description, her evolution's descriptions, and their attacks and attack descriptions.

_**JyoraKoumi**_- Uh… is that an insult?

**_SalanTrong_**- You mean Strabimon, the "Rookie" form of Lobomon? Cool idea! Now, who is he going to evolve to?

* * *

Chapter 2: More Digidestined! 

The two humans and two Digimon plowed through the underbrush as they ran towards the sound of the voice.

"It came from over here!" Julia shouted. They were already tired from all the running they did earlier, and that wasn't helping. Suddenly, she slid to a halt in front of some trees. "Ssh! Over here!"

She waved the others over, and they peered past the trees into a clearing, where a boy with black hair, blue eyes, a red-T-shirt, jeans, and goggles hanging around his neck was backed up against a tree. Next to him was a blue Renamon with lighter blue gloves with its hackles raised. In front of them were three huge spiders with orange hair, and the skull-and-crossbones symbol on their abdomens.

"Oh boy… looks like they're being attacked by Dokugumon!" Cheetahmon said.

**_Digimon Info _**

_Dokugumon are unpleasant Digimon that wrap up their prey with their Poison Cobweb attack, and then eat them when they are ready. _

**_End Info_**

"Spiders… it had to be spiders!" Richie muttered.

"We have to help them!" Lizarmon whispered.

Indeed, the boy and his (apparent) partner were in danger.

"Poison Cobweb!" shouted the Dokugumon, shooting purple spider webs out of their mouths.

"Get away! Sapphire Wave!" The blue Renamon unleashed several crescent-shaped blades of blue energy at the webs, tearing them apart.

"Hss…that won't stop us!" One of them hissed. "Poison-"

"Leave them alone! Rainbow Spark Ball!" Cheetahmon leapt into the fray, blasting away one of the Dokugumon. Julia, Richie, and Lizarmon joined her.

"Oh boy…she's just like I imagined her…" Julia sighed.

"Tail Strike!" shouted Lizarmon, slapping a Dokugumon with his tail.

"Rainbow Spark Punch!" Cheetahmon clenched one paw into a fist, and it started glowing with rainbow-colored energy. She then gave another Dokugumon a huge punch.

"Are you okay?" Richie asked the boy, as he helped him to his feet.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." The boy replied.

Suddenly, Lizarmon and Cheetahmon were knocked to the ground.

"Now we'll take care of you!" The lead Dokugumon hissed, as he and the others moved towards them… but the blue Renamon jumped in the way.

"I don't think so! Sapphire Waves!" the attack destroyed the Dokugumon, turning them into data.

"Wow, thanks AquaRenamon!" the boy exclaimed.

The fox Digimon turned around and smiled at them. "You're welcome."

Then Julia noticed the black and purple object on the boy's wrist.

"Hey, aren't you a Digidestined?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently. I got this funny e-mail, and when I answered it…"

"You got sucked into the computer, am I right?" The boy nodded. "Us too. I'm Julia by the way, and this is my little brother, Richie, and our partners Cheetahmon and Lizarmon."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hi. I'm Brandon, and this is AquaRenamon."

**_Digimon Info_**

_Closely related to Renamon, AquaRenamon and her evolutions have the very much the same attacks as her cousin and her evolutions, only slightly different. Her attacks are Sapphire Wave and Blue Paw._

**_End Info_**

The Renamon look-alike nodded. "Hello there."

"Anyway," Julia continued, "there's this evil force corrupting Digimon, and we Digidestined have to stop it. Do you want to join us?"

"Ok, sure!"

"Great! Now let's go!"

* * *

Sometime later, the group was walking along, when Julia stopped and moaned, "I'm starving. Is there anything to eat around here?" 

"I'll go see if there's any fruit!" Cheetahmon exclaimed. And with that, she climbed up a nearby tree, and spotted something hanging from its branches.

"Aha!"

But just before she could get her paws on it, something that resembled a bird snatched it up and swallowed it.

"Hey! That was mine! Give it back you feathered thief!"

"Make me!"

Down below, everyone was surprised when Cheetahmon and another Digimon fell out of the tree and landed on the ground, where they started fighting over a fruit.

"Windmon!"

They all looked up and saw a young girl run into the clearing. She looked to be about 10, with brown hair held back by a purple bandanna, and hazel eyes. She wore a black jacket with a red heart on the back (not that the others could see it at the moment), over a purple t-shirt, along with jeans and purple shoes. On her wrist was a purple and black watch.

"I'm sorry, my partner tends to be a little rude." She said softly.

"A little! It was_ my_ fruit! Ow!" Cheetahmon was silenced when Julia nudged her hard.

"I guesswe should introduce ourselves.I'm Julia, and this is Cheetahmon. The others are my little brother Richie and his partner Lizarmon, and Brandon and his partner AquaRenamon."

"Um... hello there. My name's Arianna. I think you've already met Windmon."

_**Digimon Info** _

_A rather temperamental Digimon, Windmon is known for putting up a fight, no matter what, and her abilities, Wind Swipe and Windy Ball, can flatten almost anything they pass over._

_**End Info** _

"Just what is going on, anyway?" the girl asked. "I was nearly crushed by a giant yellow Ankylosaurus with glowing red eyes, if Windmon hadn't distracted it."

"The Corruption." Cheetahmon said solemnly, and all the other Digimon went pale.

"What is the Corruption anyway?" Richie asked.

"There's a prophecy," said Lizarmon, "that tells of an evil force that will turn good Digimon into evil monsters, and humans will come from another world to give chosen Digimon enough power to destroy this evil and free the corrupted Digimon."

"So what are we waiting for?" Julia exclaimed. "Let's go!"


End file.
